Memories
by x-etoile-noire-x
Summary: HrR fic. Showing their relationship evolve. Drabble. [One Shot]


Standing alone in the crowded street people rushing by, too busy to stop and see me, just waiting and staring, at the person standing on the corner. He was there, looking for me to come, but I never seemed to move any closer, I just stood there transfixed upon the spot. I forgot how beautiful he was, with his long brown hair, which reminded how long it has been since I had seen him. He spots me standing there, and with a warm smile, that melts your heart away, he wave for me to come closer.

I stood there, too nervous to talk, but calmly he says

"Hi"

Reluctantly I reply, "Hi." Nothing more, I just did not know what to say, I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew I had to tell him the truth; I had left it for so long.

Nervously he says, "Look Hermione, I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party. It's just…"

"It doesn't matter, I don't really have long. We are leaving this afternoon, and I don't really have much time."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you're moving," sounding so upset. Why would he sound upset and say he forgot?

"Yeah," trying to hold back the tears, trying to be enthusiastic, "New Zealand, here I come."

Then there was this long silence, too long to be honest. It's like for once neither of us knew the right thing to say, just to make things better.

"Ron"

"Hermione"

"You first"

Reluctantly I reply, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive, you go first."

I was too nervous, but I had to tell him, or maybe not. I do not know.

"Umm, well… the thing is. I should have told you sooner, things have been weird and hectic with the move and everything, and well…" Too hesitant to continue my words were just drying up in my mouth.

"What is it?"

"Well the thing is, look, I…I… love you. I don't expect to say it back. It's just I couldn't leave you without telling you. I know things wouldn't work, I will be too far away…" He stood just staring. I don't think what I had said had processed yet. His face just looked blank. Unexpectedly, he put his hand on my lips and pulled me closer. I didn't know what to do, I just expected him to leave, or something, anything except this. I looked at him, our faces coming closer. Before I realised it, we were in a silent embrace. For that moment we were together, the world just passing by. I am not sure why I did not stay there, but I moved away and without a word, a second glace back. I ran off into the crowd, leaving him defenceless and alone in the crowded street.

The hustle and bustle of people everywhere, on the way to class. I always knew that the first day of Hogwarts would be hard, yet I had never felt so alone and lost. A distant ringing could be heard, and yet I was still standing in the corridor. After it rang for a second time, I started to run, realising I was late for Transfiguration. After what seemed like forever I found the classroom, the teacher was already sitting at the desk, so I sneaked in quietly, yet she caught me.

"You're late," Professor McGonagall said, in that sharp tone that sends shivers down your spine.

"Sorry, got lost." I tried to sound as apologetic as possible. I looked up to see all the people in my class, everyone was staring at me, and I froze. There was only one seat left in the class, next to a girl with long black hair, fair skin and great big brown eyes, enhanced by the huge amount of eyeliner she was wearing. Nervous, I sat down. She looked up at me, and gazed.

"Hi, I'm Lavender" she said with this huge grin which calmed me down.

"Hi," I replied feeling slightly happier. Lavender then pointed to the people behind her.

"That's Parvati and Neville, on the table next to you is Harry and Ron." They all waved encouragingly, I was too nervous too look at any of them properly, but one caught my eye, Ron.

It was another day hot summers day at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. We spent most of our time there over the holidays. It was great; we'd listen to the house band, this was basically us. Harry on guitar, Ron on bass, Neville on drums, and I was on vocals. I loved the band, except one thing about it, Ron. He was the only one of the group I never got along with, we just argue and well things are so uncomfortable. So I decided not to talk to him, but he doesn't seem to get the message.

"That's a wrap guys, great, we're bound to get the gig on Saturday." Harry said in his usual enthusiastic way. He had taken over as manager of The Psychic Trees **(A/N requesting better band names, something more Harry Potterish)**, when we first formed, now were one of the best bands in the area. However recently things have been going wrong, which could be because Ron and I weren't talking (we used to write the new songs).

"Hermione." Someone behind me had shouted my name; I turned to see who it was. Ron was running after me. Quickly I turned around to walk the other away.

"Do you want to come over, I've got some ideas for a new song, but I need your help with the lyrics." I continued to walk, trying to ignore what he was saying. I didn't want to spend anymore time than I had to with him. It's his fault; he was always so nasty to me, ignoring me for ages, and then acting like best friends again, as if nothing had happened. He was still talking to me. I fell abruptly to a halt, and turned around to look at him. He stopped talking.

"Don't talk to me. Can't you see I don't like you?"

"Why? What have I done?"

"How long do we have, cus that would take all day."

"Go on, tell me." He urged, wanting me to tell him, in front of everyone.

"You're a self –centred, egotistical, arrogant pig and I want nothing to do with you." I was half expecting some sarcastic reply; instead I left him there, stunned by what I had said.

We were all at Lavender's for a party to celebrate the start of the holidays. (Everyone else was celebrating). This really meant that we're all going to get all hyper and act really immature at her house. It was great, all of us together without anyone falling out.

I was sitting by the pool, my feet in the water, watching Ron trying to dive into the pool, making the water go everywhere (mainly on me though). I wasn't in the mood for a swim but I felt someone tugging at my feet, removing me form my trance. From out of nowhere Harry was standing behind me, pushing me into the pool with one almighty splash, which made everyone look in our direction. A look of embarrassment fell upon my face. Lavender was swimming towards me, while Harry went to join Ron, Neville and Parvati.

"Sorry about what Harry just did. He's just trying to get you to join in"

"Yeah it's okay."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"As you know, Ron and I are getting… well a lot closer recently. And well…" She sounded nervous, as if this was really important.

"Yeah…and." I was confused, what she was going on about.

"And well, we all know how you both are."

"How are we both?"

"Well you know, you umm you clearly like each other."

"As friends, but what's that have to do with anything?" I was lost and slightly angered by what she was saying; Lavender was just staring at me. "You're not asking for my permission to go out with him?"

"Well, yeah." She sounded uncomfortable.

"You don't need it, we're just friends. You two would be great together. I'm happy for you, he's a good guy."

"Are you sure?"

"We're just friends, good friends, but friends. He's more like a brother"

"That's good. Things are going to be great."

I have no idea why she asked for my permission. It's not like I've ever shown any interest in him. Unless, everyone else has seen something I've missed. Maybe there is something more. We're friends, just friends. I know I say it a lot it's true. It's not just me wishing it to be true.

Then I saw them, in the pool, kissing. It made something inside me jump, I felt weird and queasy. Was I really jealous of Lavender?

The swings were always really fun. You could sit there, as if the world was passing you by, while you could just think about everything. Now, all I keep thinking about is what to do about Ron. I know I am going out with Harry. He's amazing. Yet, it's nothing like when I'm with Ron, and we never went out. He's still with Lavender, and they're happy, but can it stop me from thinking. How long can this go on? Suddenly the swing stopped. Harry had grabbed the seat, so I wouldn't hit anyone, while Ron was standing in front of me.

Harry smiled and said cheekily, "What are you thinking about," laughing, "Me, I hope."

I was looking at Ron, I Know I shouldn't have been, but I was.

I replied, trying to look at Harry instead of Ron, "Nothing in particular, sorry to disappoint you."

It's the last time all of us will be together for a while. It was never meant to be, but I got this job in New Zealand, working for the Ministry over there. Mum and dad were coming as well, to start a new dental practise (the wanted to be near me, as well as living in a warmer country). Everything would be great, the whole group will be best friends forever, I know that will never change, but they'll all still be here, and I'll be thousands of miles away. We've had our problems, Harry and I split up, and to my surprise so did Lavender and Ron. Yet were all still friends, as if nothings changed, and they're all waiting downstairs for a party.

I slowly walked down the stairs looking at everyone who was there. I hoped no one would cry because I'll start, and it was supposed to be a party. I thought everyone was supposed to be here. Yet there were only six of them. I stop a moment to try and work out who was missing. Then it hits me, Ron wasn't there. The one person I wanted to be there wasn't. As if nothing was wrong, I went down and hugged everyone. They all said how they would miss me, and that I should keep in touch, and never forget them. I wasn't listening, I just agreed with everything they said. Lavender was last, and she didn't say anything like the rest of them.

"I know who you're looking for. Ron said he couldn't come. I know how much you wanted him here." She was trying to be as sweet as possible.

Trying not to cry, "Why can't he come?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Look, I'm sorry." She was upset. It's a party and the party must go on.

"It's not your fault; it's his problem if he's not here. I'm leaving tomorrow, that's not going to change." I had to hide my anger and have fun. Who knew when I was going to see them again; at least they cared enough to come.

All the bags were packed and in the car (we had to travel using muggle transport because of mum and dad). We were leaving, and I would not see this place for a while. As the car left the driveway, I could see someone running down the street. As they got closer I realised it was Ron.

I shouted, "Stop the car." He was standing outside the house, looking out of breath and upset. I slowly got out of the car to go and talk to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye. You left so quickly in town."

"I know, it was all a blur, but I was shocked."

"So…"

"I'm still leaving."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"To say, I love you."

"Not now, you need to move on, we both do. I'm moving to the other side of the world. I wish things could have been different."

"They can be."

"I have to go."

"I know, and I came to give you this."

Before I knew it, his soft lips fell onto mine and we stood, for our final goodbye. Then I turned around and walked away. As the car drove away again, I sat staring behind, looking at what I was leaving, in a world that would soon be a dim and distant memory.


End file.
